Enslaved Thoughts
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare: JasonPeter. Should you really have to worry about what others suspect of you? Even if they have no proof? ...even if they're right?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To my clan of friends… and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other Bare stories!! I love the reviews! They keep me writing! Also, I still don't own these characters…. Remember that… Don't forget, cause I could get into trouble if you some how think I own these characters… and Tina Meg and Dannie were my guardian angels for this story!! Friggan olive you and sex**

"Time to get up!"

A tired moan escaped Peter's lips as he pulled the covers over his head to block out the sudden invasion of sunlight. "What time is it?" His voice came out mumbles from beneath the quilt.

"Six. Now come on! Up!"

_How is he already so awake?_ Peter groaned again, sitting up and letting the blankets fall around him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why are we up so early?"

Jason stopped what he was doing long enough to give Peter a quick kiss on the cheek, before returning to getting dressed. "Because I have to go to basketball practice before mass."

"Okay, correction. Why am _I_ up so early?" He had meant to sound sarcastic, but his voice came out more of a whine than anything else. He fell back onto the pillows, closing his eyes again.

"Because…" Jason pulled the covers off Peter. "… you broke the alarm clock and I'm not going to have time to come back here and make sure you're up before mass. Don't forget, we need to go after school to get a new one."

"I can wake up on my…"

Jason cut him off. "And we both know you can't wake up on your own, so up!" He threw one of his own pillows at Peter, smacking him in the head.

Peter simply turned over and pulled the pillow over his head. "You don't even go to mass! Why do you care?" Peter was not a morning person.

Luckily Jason knew this and didn't take any offence to the bitter tone directed at him. "Cause when I have practice with the team before mass, we all go afterwards, so I can't sneak out." He smacked Peter on the ass on his way to the door. "And if I have to sit through this, I don't wanna risk not having some sexy altar boy up there to distract myself with, so get up!"

Peter finally sat back up, opening his eyes just in time to see Jason walking out, his duffle bag banging behind him.

He closed his eyes just for a moment, opening one eye to look at the clock, which blinked 4:63 back at him, and let out a groan as he got up to unplug the broken clock. It would be cheaper to get a new one than to get this one fixed. He tossed it into the garbage, looking around their room for a moment. And until then, he had Jason to wake him up, so who really cared about some dumb clock his mom got him?


	2. Chapter 2

Jason caught up with Peter an hour after mass, only for a moment in passing, having just enough time between classes to point to his own heart, then to Peter's with a smile.

It wasn't until after school that Jason finally met up with Peter again, in the school yard where the seniors ate lunch. Peter was sitting on the steps in front of the school… a blonde girl sitting next to him. She was actually very pretty even from Jason's point of view. She wore the normal plaid skirt, though it appeared more flowy than pleated, a short navy sweater over a white tank top, and red tights with black sneakers over them. Her legs were crossed at the ankles, her knees leaning casually against Peter's legs as they spoke, a wide smile on her face as he head tipped back into the sun, laughing.

Jason felt a twinge of jealousy when the girl placed a hand on Peter's knee, still laughing at something Peter had obviously said. Peter seemed to be enjoying himself too, an equally wide smile on his face.

Not that Jason begrudged Peter a smile, just that Jason normally played a part in causing the smile. …And he didn't like the fact that the girls hand was still on Peter's knee.

Jason rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, making his way over to where Peter and the girl were seated, simply standing beside them until it was finally the girl who looked up and noticed him.

"Hey!" She looked from Jason to Peter and pulled her hand back from Peter's knee.

He wanted to glare at her, but instead he wore and entirely blank face. "Hey." He looked to Peter. "You ready to go?"

It was Peter who wore a glare, making a face that said 'be nice'. He ignored Jason's question. "This is Gideon, she just started today."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

Peter shot Jason the same look again, but Gideon just laughed again. "Ya, but I'm used to it. I didn't pick the name." She held out her hand to him. "Most people just call me Ian anyways."

That still sounded like a guys name to him, but Jason took her hand, shaking it before shoving his hand back in his pocket. He looked back to Peter, repeating the question. "You ready to go?"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but it was Gideon who spoke first, looking at Peter curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the mall. We need a new alarm clock."

"Peter broke ours." Jason left out the part about how it had been the fact that they had missed the bed while making out that had caused Peter to hit the clock and knock it over.

Peter smirked inwardly as Gideon looked over Jason. "You mind if I come? I've been here for three weeks and I have yet to go anywhere aside from home and school."

Jason was about to object, but Peter was already happily agreeing, and Gideon ran back into the school to change out of her uniform. Jason and Peter moved to the parking lot to wait for her. "She seems really nice huh?"

Peter received a scoff in response. "Ohh ya. Really _friendly."_ He tossed his book bag into the trunk of his car, closing it after Peter did the same.

They both climbed into the car and Peter let out a sigh. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"She was all over you Peter!"

Peter laughed. "No she wasn't! What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, you're so blind. She was hitting on you like crazy."

"I _highly _doubt that Jase. We were talking."

"You shouldn't let people hold your knee when you're just talking."

"You shouldn't let Ivy sit on your lap when you're just talking."

Jason's glare was finally intact. "That's different."

"How?!"

"Because when I appease her just a little bit, she stops hitting on me for awhile. I'm trying to make her stop, not encourage her."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Peter was actually laughing, though Jason found nothing humorous about this situation.

He was about to defend his statement when the back door opened and Gideon slid into the back seat, her hair now tied back in a low pony tail, her uniform replaced by a pair of jean shorts, a green tee shirt and a black hoodie zip up, the same black shoes on her feet. She looked to Peter, and his laughter seemed to put a smile on her face as she buckled herself in. "What's up?"

Jason started the car, pulling into the road. "Nothing, just talking." He masked up his emotion, appearing totally fine with the entire situation, and it was likely that Peter was the only one that could tell he was upset. "Want to listen to any music?"

She leaned forward on the seat, resting an arm on Peter's seat. "Ohh! Do you have any of your Broadway soundtracks with you?"

Jason groaned. "You like Broadway?" He already had Peter to deal with with all that shit. Now there's another one?

"Ohmigod yes! I've seen like all of them… okay well not all of them, but me and my mom went to one every other week."

"Guessing you lived in New York before this?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Ya. I just had to move in with my dad for a bit, and this was the school he had set up for me to go to." Peter handed her a case of CD's and she leaned back, flipping through them. "I'm not even Catholic, but, again, Daddy set up the school, and he's a die hard grown up altar boy. Ohh! Here, play this one! Good timing." She handed him the soundtrack to Altar Boyz. "I love this play! Even if I'm not catholic." At the same time, she and Peter both said "Or Jewish!" and started cracking up, leaving Jason totally in the dust on the humor in the joke.

He tried to change the topic back to something he could talk about. "So can't you just tell your dad you're not interested in Catholic school?"

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm very laid back. I just can't go along with a religion that doesn't accept premarital sex, shopping on a Sunday, and homosexuality." She looked out her window lazily, and therefore didn't see Peter and Jason look at one another. Peter looked amused, but Jason almost looked afraid, as if Gideon could possibly know something she wasn't supposed to.

Gideon didn't seem to notice and continued on with her story. "I'm just happy to be out. I'm sick of having a deity I don't really believe in looking over my shoulder all the time. Not that I don't believe in something, I believe in a natural and spiritual energy of good." She laughed shortly. "Can you tell my mom was the more liberal one?"

Gideon continued on talking, Peter listening intently and talking with her, Jason trying very hard not to notice how well they were getting along, and how Gideon's hand kept resting on Peter shoulder… and he didn't bother shrugging it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason felt he had rolled his eyes so many times on the half hour trip to the mall that they would fall out of his head. He finally shut the music off when they parked. "We're here." He got out of the car, probably slamming the door a bit louder than he meant to, leaving the others to find their own way in.

He didn't know why this was bothering him so much. Okay, anyone would be annoyed by someone being all buddy buddy, or all over, their boyfriend, but then again, Peter was gay. It's not like he was going to sleep with her or something. Jason really had nothing to worry about. …Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous that it was finally Peter who was getting the attention that Jason normally got. But that wasn't fair. And it never seemed to upset Peter when it was Jason getting the attention, well, except when it came to Ivy. But then again, Jason never really took that into consideration when he was hanging out with her. So why should Peter? But that's exactly what was bothering him.

Jason shook his head, knowing that nothing he was thinking actually made sense, and ran a hand through his hair. He switched the hand he had the bag with the alarm clock in it to his other hand, browsing through CD's. Though they shared no common interest in music, they both loved music and always met up at FYE in the mall. They both had phones and could easily call one another for a place to meet up, this way just worked out every time, and Jason had only been in the store for about ten minutes before he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder.

He turned around with an apologetic smile, ready to say he was sorry to Peter, when he was greeted by Gideon. "Umm... Hey. Where's Peter?"

She cocked her head to the side, gesturing to the soundtrack section of the store where Peter was holding a few CD's, earphones over his ears, and his head swaying slightly from side to side. Jason couldn't help but smile a bit, but Gideon coughed and brought him back to the moment. He looked over to her, almost annoyed by her presence, but he was trying to mask it. He was normally very good at that, but something about seeing someone hit on Peter made it just a bit harder. "What?" Okay, maybe he wasn't hiding it that well, as his voice came out as annoyed as he felt.

She smirked at him and turned around, looking through nearby CD racks. He was about to roll his eyes again and walk away, when she lowered her voice and spoke to him over her shoulder. "I'm not trying to get your boyfriend into bed, so don't worry about it, kay?"

Jason looked to Peter, his skin blanching. i_What the fuck did he tell her/i?!_ No, Peter wouldn't have told. He knew better. But then how did she know? Maybe she was just being sarcastic. She must be. _Sick sense of humor_. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed, putting the CD's back and turning to face him. "Please. I'm from New York City. I've been around gay people all my life. I've learned how to sense it." She laughed again. "Peter, took me a bit, only cause people like him are either gay, or just feminine straight guys. But you? Right away. I could see how no one else would know though. You're pretty good."

He was silent for a moment, still reeled from the information. How did she know he was gay, but had a hard time figuring out if Peter was? If anything at all, Jason would think it would be the other way around. Peter liked musical theatre, clothes shopping, and drama club. Weren't those all supposed to point in the opposite direction? But of course, Peter was the only gay person Jason had ever been around that he knew of, aside from himself. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, looking from Gideon to Peter and back, before rolling his eyes, trying to pass the whole thing off as a funny misunderstanding. "You couldn't be more wrong about this. We're friends, that's all."

But Gideon just nodded, an all knowing smile still on her face. "Okay, sorry. My mistake." She laughed to herself, and turned away to join Peter, pulling the ear phones off of his head and causing him to jump in surprise, before they both started laughing.

Jason stared after her for a moment, his eyes a bit wide, jaw hanging open just slightly. _No fucking way._


	4. Chapter 4

Well, the ride home wasn't quiet exactly, because Peter and Gideon were singing Wicked the whole way, but Jason sure as hell was making no attempt at being social. And Peter knew for a fact that Jason knew most of the words, since Peter had a phase of playing nothing but Wicked for about three months. Peter didn't understand what Jason's problem was with her, she was nice! She probably had more in common with Peter than anyone else in the school. It was nice to mention an actor or actress he liked and have someone else know who he was talking about. He had drilled a lot of it into Jason's head, so if he were to say 'Adam Pascal' or 'Kristen Chenoweth' he would know who they were, and probably what they were in, but that's about it. Gideon was actually able to carry on a conversation with him about them. Not the Peter was in any way shape or form choosing her over Jason, but Jason had all his sports friends on the team that would talk to him about things, and Peter didn't really have anyone into the same things at him… It was just a nice change.

Once they were back in their room, Peter dropped his new CD purchases on his bed while Jason set up the new clock, still not talking to him. Peter finally decided to end the silence. "Okay, what's wrong?"

It wasn't until the clock was up and running that Jason turned around, his hands dug deep in his pockets, and a nonchalant look on his face, as if he were trying to pretend nothing was bothering him. His tone said differently. "What did you say to her?"

"…When? You were in the car with us-"

"No, I mean before I met her… or in the mall when I wasn't around. Anytime I wasn't around."

Peter tried to think of anything substantial he had said to her that would piss Jason off, and he couldn't think of anything. "Nothing really. We talked about school, she told me some stuff about New York, all the-"

"Did you tell her about us?" Jason cut him off sharply, his tone and stance growing slightly more on edge.

"Are you kidding me Jason?" What, did he think Peter was stupid? "Why would I tell her that?"

"I don't know, but she knows. And I sure as hell didn't tell her."

Peter laughed, not believing Jason at first. "How do you figure? You've never even talked to her!"

Jason nodded, his face just as straight as it had been, obviously not seeing the humor. "When we were in the music store. She came over and talked to me, and I don't know what the fuck you said to her, but she knows."

"…What did she say?"

"Something about telling me not to worry, cause she wasn't trying to fuck my boyfriend."

Peter resisted the urge to laugh again, but he did smile widely. "Aaand… what did you say to that?"

"It's not funny Peter! Don't you get how bad it would be if she were to tell anyone?!"

"Why would she tell?! Could you not see that she's pretty open minded? One of the reasons she's not Catholic is because they don't approve of homosexuality. That's gotta be saying something! I don't think she came here to ruin your life."

"That's not the point! Even if she doesn't mean to, she could! Jesus! This could fuck everything up Peter! You just had to go make friends with the new kid." Jason kicked the bed post, sitting on the bed and resting his head in his hands.

Okay, so suddenly this was Peter's fault? He didn't give the girl the gift of keen perception! He crossed his arms over his chest, all the humor gone from his face. "What did you say to her?"

"What does that matter?! No matter what I said, she still knows!"

"It matters to me! What did you say to her?!" It didn't matter that he already knew the answer.

Jason let out a deep sigh, sensing where Peter was going with this. "Peter…"

"No Jason. If she already knew, and you didn't think there was any way to convince her it's not, why would you bother lying about it?!"

"Jesus Peter, it's not that easy! Don't you get the shit that would happen if anyone knew?! Maybe she's fine with it, but you think our friends will be?! Our parents?! Fuck, what about the church?! You think any of them will even-" Jason cut himself off, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He took the moment of silence to look over Peter, taking in the slump of his shoulders, the unintentional pout, as he was trying to look up set, coming off more disappointed. Shit, Jason hated that look. But this wasn't his fault! The shit would hit the fan if anyone knew. "Peter, it's just-"

Peter simply turned around, obviously not wanting to hear the rest of this. "Just… Whatever Jason. I'm going to bed." He pulled back the blankets on his bed, not even changing out of his jeans before climbing under them and pulling them up over his head.

With a heavy sigh, Jason sat back on his bed, watching Peter, his uneven breathing giving away that he wasn't sleeping. "Peter, it's 7:30." But Peter didn't answer him. "Peter?" Again no answer. Why was this so hard for Peter to understand? They were fine as they were. Other people just complicated matters. That was the last thing they needed Senior year in a Catholic high school. Jason let out a more frustrated sigh, falling back on his bed and staring at the ceiling for a very long time before finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I'll see you later." Peter waved goodbye to Gideon as they parted ways to go to separate classes. Well, Peter had a free period, Gideon had a class. Peter made his way to the cafeteria, which, during free period was used as a 'quite study hall' room, but it was never quiet. But it was better than sitting in the library yet again, and this way he could get a juice that he could actually drink. (No food or drinks in the library)

He sat at an empty table, pulling off his book bag and setting it in front of him and pulling out his math book. He kept his supplies, and well everything, very orderly, so the first thing he did was pull out the piece of filler paper that was sticking out of his Math book. He opened it, seeing one word written on it, no bigger than normal hand writing. Just 'sorry', with a small heart written under it, almost as a signature. He smiled to himself, refolding the paper and putting it safely in his pocket. He was over his and Jason's fight. He was used to those by now, over the 'topic'. All too used to it by now that it barely fazed him afterwards. Sure, he was upset at the time. He couldn't understand why Jason was as closed off as he was. Well, no, he could understand _Jason's_ reasoning for why; he just couldn't understand why that seemed like the best option to him. Jason must be smarter than that.

Peter was just beginning to actually start his homework when someone pulled out a chair across from him. He looked up, half expecting to see Jason, but no, it was someone from Jason's basket ball team. Peter had never talked to him, but he was pretty sure his name was Patrick. "…Can I help you?" There were plenty of open tables, so there must be some reason he sat with Peter.

"That girl you were hanging with…" He snapped his fingers a few times as if trying to recall something.

"Gideon?," Peter offered up.

Rick pointed to him, nodding. "That's the one. You goin' with her?"

"Where?"

He laughed as though Peter was making a joke. "I mean like doin' her."

Peter just started at him for a moment. Was he serious? People talked like that on TV and in books, but no one had ever talked to Peter like that. He was pretty sure he was blushing a bit now, looking nervously back to his math book. "N-no."

"Dude." Rick looked at Peter with judging curiosity. "Why not?"

"Uhh she's not really-"

"Are you gonna?"

"…gonna what?"

"Ask her out, cause if not, I am."

"I, uhh.. I'm not."

"You're not gonna even i_try/i_ to get with her?" Peter couldn't shake the feeling that Rick thought he was incredibly stupid. That Rick pitied him for something. "She's wicked hot."

"Um, okay." How was Peter supposed to answer that? "I…" Ya, he didn't know either, simply shrugging.

Rick continued to look at Peter curiously for a moment, finally tipping back in his chair and leaving the table to rejoin the rest of the basket ball team (sans Jason)at another table.

Peter just went back to his math homework, looking up momentarily to the basketball table. Rick was sitting on the table, talking, and all at once, the rest of the table all turned and looked at Peter, who instantly looked back down. What was Rick saying? Did they _all _think Peter was weird for not wanting to hook up with Gideon? She, apparently, already knew he was gay, so it's not like it was worth it to pretend he was interested in her that way anyways. But the looks the other table was giving him was still slightly unnerving. He tried to focus on his homework, but by the end of the hour long period, he only got through two problems.


End file.
